


Germ Romance

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred comes to the conclusion that germs are responsible for mind control, and tells his boyfriend, Wasabi, about his discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germ Romance

“You ever wonder if our germs are controlling our brains?”

Wasabi blinked. “What?”

“C’mon, ‘Sabi, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed it!” Fred continued, “You know, that ever since we started living together, we’ve steadily started to become more and more like each other? You ignore the all the cheese dust these days, I use a coaster with my sodas, and we’ve both started to forget about all of the things that used to bother us about each other!”

The physicist shook his head. “I think that happens naturally with every couple, Fred.”

“But what if our germs are responsible? What if, by breathing the same air, by touching all the same things as each other—just being close to each other!—we’re letting both of our bodies’ germs have silent, subtle, friendly diplomatic missions to each other, slowly brainwashing us to so they can keep doing their thing?”

“…”

“Oh, man!” Fred threw his arms up in the air, “What if this is totally the secret to mind control? Or stealing someone’s powers? Being a real life Assimilator! Would I become a genius like Hiro if I—“

“Fred, think _very_ carefully about what you’re going to say next, or I am breaking up with you _immediately.”_

Fred nodded, and shut his mouth.


End file.
